The Son Of Water: First Quest
by JoeJoe4477
Summary: This is a percy jackson based book and its my first story. were going to have a movie on youtube too so if you like this watch the movie
1. Prolog

_hi guys this is my first story. so yeah._

**Prol****og**

Hi my name is Nick. One crazy night in 6th grade started this book, so anyway into what happend.

Around the end of the school year when we just finished our chapter about Greece in social studies, i walked in the hall alone after school.

I saw weird paint on the wall, so i decided to leave. i usualy walk home so, i did when i got home is where the weirdness began. my mom wasn't home, and i also found a note on the ground with a package. The note was my moms handwriting and read "_take this and run"_ and then a lot of instructions. I decided to open the box. Inside was the weirdest part. It was a bronze spear with three points. Hmmm what do you call it? Oh a trident yeah. But it wasn't that that got my attention, it was the symbol of a trident glowing blue in the middle. I took it and followed directions.

_this chapter's suposed to be short because its the prolog thanks and i will be making a movie to Bye_


	2. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

I didn't want too much dangerous stuff going on in my life, oops too bad for me. i found my way to where the directions lead me, one problem. I fought weird monsters and zombie stuff on the way there. I was badly wounded when i made it to a hill witch looked like the place i was going. i climbed to the top thinking i had to dig down through the hill when i got to the top and saw a huge site. It was daytime so people would be out but this place had tons of people. i was a little bit worried on what to do when i saw a lake nearby. maby if i could sneak underwater to spy on the to see what they were doing. i fainted my, trident getting lost in the river

I woke up in a room with beds like doctors or something. people were hovering over me muttering "he's awake". one man on a wheel chair came through the crowd and told me to come with him. "hello i am Chiron, i recall you have been through Greek stuff in school havent you?" he said "umm...yeah." i replied "well i hope you listend well because you are now in a land where that comes alive. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood


	3. I Get Claimed

_Nick:hi guys we have another person with us say hi william_

_William:hi_

I didn't know what happened but we left for the tour when a spear stabbed me in the stomach and i go tubmling into the pond. i heard muffled voices of campers up top saying "he's dead!". I felt ripples of pain in my body, but no blood. That's when i noticed, I could breath! Strange events occured after that. i found my trident and i flew up into the sky on water. Everyone turned around. I went plummiting down to earth. I realized i was going to die, but i have already done that by getting stabbed. The crowd moved out of the way. I thought _must go to water._ Then Kaboom.

I was shocked to be standing on my feet and alive. I heard people in the crowd whispering "Poseidon" "son of Poseidon" "Finaly the great prophecy is working" Chiron walked to me "well Nick" he said "you just started our great prophecy" "What's that" i asked "we'll talk about that later" he said "for now lets continue our tour

holding my trident, i followed Chiron. We toured the camp. Once it was night Chiron explained you sleep in cabin 3, Poseidon cabin. I still knew nothing about who my father was,but i knew what was going on. you get here, your father/ mother is a god/godess you get claimed, then you train. I had lots of question on my first night, but i was tired so i decided to go to sleep


	4. First Days

_Nick:hi Big chapters are coming soon. i will be awnsering questions through this chat._

_Wiliam: the youtube channel is Nick Bader but the movies are made after the book._

I Had fun my first few days at camp, except for the lightning in the sky. Anyway, most campers avoided me except Travis. I was fine with that though. Chiron explained that i was a son of Poseidon, but he didn't tell me why i was so important. That night we played capture the flag that night, i didn't know that it woud be violent so after the game i went to the pond to cool off."phwew"i said, but it wasnt only cold and refreshing, it was healing my cuts! i was still unaware of my powers and everything when i went to bed that night.

I woke , getting up to the sound of lightning for the 3rd time THAT NIGHT. i probably shoudn't have done this but, i ran up half-blood hill to see what was going on and i was suprised with what i saw. he kept holding his hand out and lightning fell where he were far down the hill though. then i don't even think i was in control of my body at the time, but i thrusted my hand forward and then water came swirling around me. i felt more in control now. i inched forward to him without him knowing. then i accidently shot my hand forward freezing the kid and other stuff arround him into ice.

Unfreezing the kid was hard, but i got it soon enough. i looked at the ice and concentrated hard. after a while the ice turned into water. i think i might have knocked him out when he was in the ice, because he was on the ground not moving. i draged him up the hill. it was turning day already, so i waided with him in my cabin untill i could tell Chiron. when it was day i went to the big house. apparently i fell asleep. i went to Chiron and told him about last nights event. he didn't seem suprised and said "you say he was summoning lightning?" "yeah"i said "well"Chiron said "looks like you found the next part of the great prophecy, a child of Zeus"


	5. Quest for A Cyclopse

_Hi guys No new questions yet? No. ok_

I was a little suprised to see a child of Zeus on my fist few days. i went up to him," hi" i said. he said "hi". I needed to tell him he was a child of Zeus but i didn't know how to. I told him to come over with me. we were by the pond (witch was lucky.) i got a little more in control of my abilities for the few days we were in camp. i said "watch this" while i lifted water orbiting around my head. He was stunned and asked "How did you do that?" "im a child of Poseidon" i said he looked a little bit more normal and said "oh yeah i talked with the other campers to know that stuff. do you know who my dad or mom is?" "good time to ask that question, Chiron and i talked about that, we figured out, um, your a child of Zeus" i said as he stared at me blankly

A few days went passed when Jeremy (the child of Zeus) came past me and recalled "so im your cousin?" "yeah," i said "its kind of weird, have i told you you kinda can do what i did what i did with the water" i said "i thought i was a child of Zeus." he asked "sort of like me" i said "so far all i know you can do is summon lightning." he had more of a confused face after i said that "what do you mean summon lightning" he asked "oh, i guess you weren't awake or something when you came into camp." After that we walked together through camp. A random thought poped into my mind. "Do you know anything about that Great prophecy or whatever these people are talking about?" "no." he said. "we should go ask Chiron" i said "it seems like it has a lot to do with us."

"You two should never been born." Chiron said. i started laughing "perfect way to start a conversation." Both Chiron and Jeremy were looking at me, so i stopped.  
Chiron started talking again. "A while back the big three:Zeus Poseidon and Hades, all swore an oath to never have anymore children ,because they effected the world too much. after a while Nick, you came here, then Jeremy, you did." "now were going to talk about the Great Prophecy you asked about. we used to have quests here, we dont anymore because our warriors got weaker over time and none ever came back alive. each quest is a prophecy. you get your prophecy in the attic of the big house. Anyway, the Great prophecy is a prophecy that has been aroud for a long, long time. Its about 3 children of the big three. each a child of a different god. once all reach age 15 a big war will come and they will fight in it." "So you already have us two,so we need a child of Hades now." i said "wait a minuet" Jeremy said looking all suspicious "are you just asking us to go on a quest now?" "im afraid so" Chiron said. right then a random kid teleported into the room. he had black hair, a lether jacket and a pure black sword in his hand. I recognize those swords from somewhere. Oh yeah they were stigyan Iron. What children of Hades usualy use. "hi, uh sorry."he said. So Jeremy and i took him into another room to explain what was happening and what happened.

**_EPILOGUE (for this chapter)_**

After we explained stuff to William, Chiron told me to go upstairs to the attic of the big house. Once i got there I saw some figure that sort of looked like an unwraped mummy. Suddenly green mist poured out of its mouth. I was stunned for a little bit. _I Am the spi-. _It didn't need to continue i just asked "What is my destiny?" it sat there for a little then said

_You shall go west to face the god who has turned._  
_you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned  
__Inside his cave the one eyed beast will sleep  
__happily guarding his beloved keep._

_Hi guys The epilogue is only for the chapter so i will be making more chapters_


	6. The Three Longest Days Of My Life

_hi, just saying our movie will be minecraft and probably a little differant than the book. this is a transition chapter_

_Sorry, my i couldnt work on the story for a while_

There i was, first 5 days of my time at camp half-blood when there has not been a quest for years. then i get one. Anyway, i go out last 3 days until we leave for our quest (William Jeremy and i) i went to my good friend Jonathan. he was a child of Hephaestus. So anyway, his face looked dirty. i walked up and asked "Hey, do you have anything that could hep for the... quest?" "yeah, i had this one idea, if i could borrow your trident for a while." he replied. "sure." i said

I waited for an hour, scaling the climbing wall, beating people in fights (i prefer in the pond), and disarming people with water. you think i was good? no it was just the water pulsing through me. Finally after an hour i was drenched in sweat. Jonathan and i met near his cabin. he was waiting with a big smile on his face "hello and welcome to Jonathan Industries, thank you for being a loyal customer, take this pin." he said. it was a circular bronze pin with a symbol of a trident on it. it was one that you took the cab off stab it into your shirt and then put the cap back on the other side. i was confused at the time. "excuse me sir, but what is this?" i asked "put it on" he said. right as i took the pin off it grew into a 4 ft tall trident, made out of bronze. i recognized that trident though, it was my trident! "Woah!" i said "can i put it back?" "yeah just put the pin cap thing back on the middle point." he said. i did. it shrunk back to a small bronze pin. "the best part is..." he began. then he took the pin and threw it really far. "what the..." i started saying. "reach into your pocket." he said. i there i found a small pin. the same exact one that i had.

Ok. after that experience with Jonathan, William, Jeremy and i met up at the pond. we all decided to give our weapons a name. luckily, we all heard of this one game in school people talked about. So i named mine Altair (_Alt-I-EER), _Jeremy named his Ezio, and William named his Kenway. we had a weird team, Water controling person with bronze, a Air/lightning controling person with gold, and a person who can summon dead things and teleport. that day was long. same with the day after it.

I woke up early on the quest day. Jeremy and William were already out talking. i was looking at them across the cabin place. Chiron suddenly apered next to me and said "we need to borrow you, we have heard there was a gift buried at the bottom of the ocean. i went with him to the beach. "take the map." he handed it to me as i swam off into the ocean. i went to where the map showed and swam down. there was a random huge hole at the floor, as child of Poseidon i can breath underwater. i found a box, and draged it up to head back to shore. Goodbye everybody i thought as i headed to Half-Blood Hill.


End file.
